


Fun House

by supernutjapan



Series: The Boy in the Mirror [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brotherly Love, Edgeplay, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Wincest Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are picked up by a travelling circus while they are very young. The circus is a very dangerous place for two young boys and Dean must give up a part of himself in order to protect his brother.Timed a few months after Shattered Pieces.  A chapter of revelations, heartache and turmoil for both Dean and Sam.  The start of a new beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester. They belong solely to the creators of the TV show Supernatural.
> 
> My love to siennavie who created the artwork that inspired the story (http://siennavie.livejournal.com/35547.html ) and created the beautiful banner and dividers, and [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalyn/pseuds/Avalyn)Avalyn for her beta and encouragement. Thank you. All remaining mistakes are mine.

The darkness that had been resting heavily on Sam’s eyelids lifted and a gentle breeze ruffled the curtains and traveled over his warm skin as he floated in and out of consciousness. Dean’s sinewy body was attached to his own lanky frame in perfect alignment of a large S, skin against skin, one muscular arm possessively over him, thighs pressed firmly against his ass … which, come to think of it, was giving him a little tingling sensation in the back of his groin. As he lazily reached down to his dick to relieve it, Dean’s arm slid down too and his hand rested lightly on his. 

“I can help you with that Sammy.” His brother’s light breath tickled his ear and he felt a shiver go all the way down to his already sensitive member. Gently lifting his hand out of the way, Dean covered him with his soft warm hand. 

Sam gasped and arched back as a jolt went through him at first touch, then with a deep shuddering breath he let himself go as Dean’s palm firmly stroked his eager young dick, down to the base of his shaft, cupping his balls and rubbing the taut skin below, then up again. He groaned in complete bliss of feeling Dean against him, his arm around him, cradling him in his hand. 

Dean then wrapped his forefinger and thumb around his erection and started to pump slowly, his breath puffing gently on Sam’s neck. Sam’s dick pulsed and then throbbed as the speed gradually increased and small fireworks shot down to his toes. Precome dripped from the head and he gasped and moaned as Dean’s thumb began rubbing the come all over his dick, massaging the head and nudging at his slit as he continued the rhythmical pumping. The fingers squished as they slipped and glided over the bumps and crevasses with the added lube. Dean’s legs ground against his ass, his firm dick wedged between the cheeks, and wet kisses trailed down his ear and neck. He moaned and trembled, caught up in a massive wave ready to break at any second. 

“Feel good Sam?” 

“Yeahhhh,” he gasped. “Dean…? I think... I think I’m gonna come.” 

“Come for me Sammy,” Dean whispered in his ear again and Sam grabbed hold of Dean and hung on for dear life as the wave crashed and thousands of tiny foam bubbles popped simultaneously into nothingness.

Sam gasped and sat up. Birds were chirping outside in the crisp morning air, and he found himself alone, again, come all over his dick and stomach. He swiftly turned his head … yes, and on the sheet as well. He groaned softly as he quickly used the sheet to wipe off as much as he could. 

Then his thoughts turned to his crazy, hot dream and he suddenly desperately longed for that comforting presence of his brother - the happiness he’d felt when they were finally curled up together after a long day. Dean had always been there for him...if not quite in the way he’d dreamed. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked back and forth as his heart felt like it was going to explode inside him. 

He hardly ever even saw Dean anymore - he was always training with Grange or on one of the Master’s chores. It seemed almost like he was avoiding him for some reason. Why? Just as he felt the tears start to well, he heard the trailer door burst open, and Dean flung open the curtain a second later, gasping like he’d run a mile. 

“Hey!”

Sam quickly hid his surprise and schooled his face into a scowl. 

“So where were you this time?” he pouted as he lowered his eyes and tried to look everywhere but at Dean, tried to stop the stupid tear in his eye from falling...cause that would be just perfect wouldn't it? Showing Dean what a baby he was.

“I was with Grange. You know, the usual training. Hey...,” Dean stepped closer and peered at him with concern. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, of course, why not?” He quickly scooted off the other side of the cot, avoiding contact. 

Dean glanced at the sheet he held awkwardly in front of him and his face lighted up in a grin. 

“So, who was it? Angelina Jolie? Brad Pitt? or...both?” Dean chortled. 

“Shut up, Dean. We’re going to be late for chores.” Sam hissed as his face burned.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

He left quickly, feeling Dean’s grin on his back and his face on fire. Good thing too. He was getting hard again.

Dean let out a relieved sigh as Sam left, then grimaced as he rubbed his own crotch. Just one more thing that made him shy away from sleeping in the cot with Sam. His only purpose in life was to keep Sam from the same fate. To keep him safe. And yet the longing that he got when he looked at him…. He was terrified of what he might unconsciously do if he continued to sleep in the cot with his brother, feeling the smooth pure skin on his and the soft ass against his dick. Damn it! He almost went crazy just thinking about it.

He flopped back on the cot, cradling his head in his hands as he faced the ceiling.

That wasn’t all. The nightmares he’d been having…. It didn’t matter that the Master had not given him any brutal beatings since the Strega incident. A brief reminder - a look or a touch during the day had him dreaming every single lash over again at night and waking up sweating and panting, having to reach back to touch his back just to make sure it wasn't bloody from the all-too-real lashing. 

He’d asked Grange last night if he could crash at his camper so as not to wake Sam, making sure to encircle their own camper with salt and some sigils Grange had taught him as usual so that Sam would stay safe from any monster that might decide to visit the circus again. 

Then, he’d spent a restless night in a chair trying to avoid the nightmares. It hadn’t worked. 

Glancing quickly at the window, he got off the bed as quickly as he could to wash and get a clean shirt on. He’d better hurry. Today was a circus day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was still brooding over Dean as he bent over his breakfast of rolls and scrambled eggs when he sensed a presence to his right, a tray clattering on the table, a chair grating on the floor. Glancing to the side, egg still hanging out of his mouth, he saw a pretty girl with brown eyes and long dark brown hair that softly draped over her cheek as she glanced at his face with a shy smile. 

He just about choked on his egg as he sucked it in.

“You mind?” Her voice was low and pleasant.

“Sure... I mean, no,” Sam mumbled, then scooted his chair over a little to give her more space.

“I’m Ruby.”

“Sam.” He reached for Ruby’s outstretched hand. “You work here?” 

Her hand was cold but firm and she looked at him with eyes sparkling with humor. “Naw, just visiting. And you?”

“Knife thrower.”

“Really?” Ruby looked at him with interest as she slid into her chair. “I look forward to seeing you perform.”

Sam blushed and turned back to his food, almost swallowing a roll whole in his haste before getting up with his tray and mumbling a quick “nice meeting you” before leaving for chores.

Visitors started piling into the grounds from 9:30 to see the animals, buy cotton candy and hot dogs at the vendors and take pictures with the performers. Dean and the other clowns were busy doing jumps and turns, cartwheels and handstands with all kinds of things piled on every available surface of their body and twirling on umbrellas over them Cat in the Hat style.

Dean was quite popular with the audience - especially the girls - and he played his role to perfection, flirting and making them laugh and readily agreeing to signatures for the extra penny. 

He knew he wasn’t the only popular young performer. Kids and adults alike exclaimed about the beautiful young boy with curly blondish brown hair and a charming smile, standing confident and tall as the old knife thrower pinned him to the board with sharp knives. He felt a deep pride for his brother and wished he could go and see him too, but he and Sam hardly even met to say two words to each other during the day.

He was watching a particularly pretty young girl walking off with his autograph while clutching her phone number in his hand, when he felt a big dark shadow behind him and a breath on his neck. 

“Not bad.” The Master shrugged. “Phone her up and we teach her a few things. I bet she’d be an eager learner. I’ll just watch while you bend her over my desk and put your dick up her ass. How good would it feel to hear her beg instead of being on the receiving end? Feel her squirm under you…? Scream for you? You’d have her trained for me in no time.” 

Suddenly he had a horrible vision of himself violating the one person he wanted to protect and he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. His fingers dug into his palm, crushing the paper he was holding.

“No, Sir. I… I’m good.”

The Master laughed quietly and placed his heavy hand on Dean’s shoulder as he bent forward and whispered into his ear, “Really now? We’ll see about that, won’t we?” 

Dean took a shaky breath as he felt the Master leave.

The shows in the main tent started at four and that was probably the easiest part of their duties. He sometimes even got to see Sam perform from backstage, if he wasn't on stage with him. Sam now had a few tricks of his own and was especially good at throwing knives at objects that Grange threw into the air for him. 

Dean stood behind and to the side of the stage, hidden by black curtains and out of the way of performers going back and forth, watching Sam and Grange, when his mouth was suddenly covered in the Master’s strong grip, 

“If you don’t want little Sammy to see, I suggest you don’t make a sound,” the Master hissed behind him as the elastic belt of his clown uniform was pulled down and a blast of cold air hit his ass. Fingers pried open his cheeks and the Master’s huge dick, rock hard and wet with precome, was poised for a second at the tip of his hole before it was forced inside with a grunt. Dean’s eyes widened and he tasted blood as he bit back a scream. Tears spilled over as the Master drew his fat dick out almost to the tip and pushed back in to begin a brutal pounding. The sight of Sammy and Grange in front of him seemed like a dream as he felt himself grow faint from the pain and lack of oxygen. Just as he thought he couldn’t stand it any longer, the Master quickly pulled out, and turning him around, pushed him down and grabbed his hair to position his mouth at his dick. Dean could not help but look up in dread at the cold black eyes of the Master looking down at him.

“That’s right bitch, look at me. I will fuck you whenever and wherever I please… Unless of course you decide to do as I say and become my assistant instead. No? Alright then.”

The Master thrust his dick deep into his open mouth and he felt the come shoot straight down his throat. 

“Now lick it clean. I don’t want any come on these pants. I’ll see you at the usual time at my office.”

Briskly zipping up, the Master straightened his bow and went on stage as if nothing had happened. Dean could hear his steady voice booming across the tent, 

“And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, was Grange the knife thrower and his handsome young assistant, Sam. A big round of applause to their beautiful performance!”


	3. Chapter 3

His chores finished, Dean headed to the Master’s camper for his own performance to beat all performances. The only thing that made his life truly worthwhile, keeping Sam safe. His only true job - to satisfy the Master’s dick. But of course the Master wouldn’t let him get away with just that.

Trussed up by his wrists and blindfolded, he shivered as the Master walked around his strung up body, tracing his arms, abs and back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “It’s time, bitch. It’s time for you to pass on what I’ve taught you. All the pain… you can let it go and give it to someone else. You are going to fuck them and make them cry and beg you to let them come. You will whip their little asses and show them who’s boss, while I watch. It’s a promotion. Assistant bitch keeper.” The Master laughed loudly. Dean could feel the Master’s breath on his face as he growled, “Now, will you be an obedient bitch and do that for me? ” 

“No, sir.” Dean trembled with fear of the consequences, but he wasn’t about to give in to this. Not this. He would sacrifice his own life to protect Sam, but he would not make anyone else suffer the way he did.

There was a big sigh, then Dean felt the Master leave his side. His voice was far as he began to speak again. “The thing you keep forgetting, bitch, is you are not the victim. You are a dirty little slut that begs me for more, and loves it when I let you come. And, you feel so bad about yourself you even enjoy the beatings I give you, don’t you? Does it make you feel better to think that you are somehow sacrificing yourself for your brother? Be my guest, but you’re lying to yourself.” 

Suddenly he heard the buzzing of a vibrator which grew louder until it was right in front of him. He felt his dick being held up by Master’s thumb and forefinger, and his breath hitched and he gritted his teeth even before the machine was pressed directly on his head. “Ahhhhhh!” He gasped as he tried to breath through the overwhelming assault on his senses. Around the head, on the slit and down his growing shaft - the nerves in his body seemed to gather and wreck havoc in whatever place the vibrator was. Soon his traitorous dick was standing quite well without support and he could no longer think of anything other than the sensations centered around it. Suddenly the vibrator was taken away, and as he tried to recover his breath, he heard the whistling and farting noises of lube being pushed out of a tube and the squelching of hands being lubricated. 

“You want it so much, your dick is throbbing with it. I know you feel it. This is all you, boy. And you know you’ve deserved and wanted the punishments I’ve given you. But, once you become my assistant and start training others, then there will be no more need. You know I’m really doing you a favor. Giving you what you want.”

Suddenly the Master was back in front of him and slick fingers were wrapping around the base of his dick. Gripping him firmly, they started stroking up his shaft very slowly, over the sensitive head and slit and off the top with a maddening squelch, then again from the base, over the head and off the top. 

Squelch… squelch….. squelch...

The sound on it’s own made his dick respond in little jerks while the emptiness between strokes made him crazy for more. Dean groaned.

“A wet pussy would feel so good right about now...just sinking your dick into it and and feeling the heat…,” the Master whispered thoughtfully into his ear as he stroked up again, and he felt the tingling sensation spread out in waves toward his legs and abdomen, his dick growing taut as unwanted images galloped through his mind. “Nooooo…..” He sobbed, unable to erase the images as the Master continued to pump his slick dick. Then relief and disappointment as the Master released him and stepped back. Dean felt like he’d run a mile as heat radiated from his face and sweat trickled down his neck.

“Say yes, and you can come now.”

“No,” Dean answered through his teeth as he tried to keep his head working.

“You want to play a bit more, do you?” The Master laughed and then started to pump Dean’s dick slowly and then with increasing speed. Soon Dean was panting and trembling as his dick throbbed with the extra blood pumping through it’s veins, the skin hot and taut as a drum. Just as he thought he would topple over the edge, his head was cleared forcefully by the sudden hard pain in his nipples as the Master pinched them vigorously. Again the same question.

Delirious, Dean barely whimpered his negative reply. 

He wasn’t sure how many times the Master brought him to the edge and back again. Each time he said no, until finally the Master untied his wrists and bent him over the desk.

It was after eleven when Sam finally finished his chores and started walking back to the camper. He was so exhausted, he couldn’t wait to go back and fall into bed, but he also felt good. He was proud of his work and the extra change he and Grange had been able to collect from the visitors. Ruby had also come by after the show as he was carrying some stuff to Granges’ camper, praising him for the performance until he blushed beet red.

Then his face clouded over as his thoughts turned to Dean - something he had tried to avoid until now. He hardly ever saw him during the day and now that he seemed to be avoiding Sam even at night, he desperately missed him. What kind of job did the Master have for him that he was always so late? Sam suddenly changed course and turned to walk toward the Master’s office. 

He could see a dim light through the crooked screen on the window, and as he silently leaned his fingers against the sill and peered inside, he saw them both facing him, Dean bent over the desk and the Master riding his ass! Sam drew in a breath and stared in horror as he vaguely heard Dean telling the Circus Master how good it felt and begging, pleading for more in what looked like the depths of passion. Then as he watched, the Master looked up directly at Sam and grinned. 

Sam’s mouth opened even further. Then, tears spilled from his eyes and he suppressed a sob as he turned and ran back to the trailer. As soon as he’d collapsed on the bed he couldn’t hold it in any longer. His face in the pillow, hands gripping the sheets, all the emotions vomited up in an intense wail from the bottom of his gut. He sent a series of punches and shouts into the mattress until his arms and voice wore out. Gasping for breath, he turned and curled up, his arms around his head as he shook and sobbed quietly. No wonder his brother was so late every day. He just couldn’t get enough of being fucked by that man. A big, grown man with a real dick and hair and… and...the Circus Master! How could he have ever thought that Dean felt about him the way he felt about Dean? Did he even care at all? He buried his face into the pillow again and cried out until there was no breath left. The sobs gradually quieted as his exhaustion took over. His body sank into the bed like lead and his shallow breathing gradually deepened as he fell into sleep.

He was briefly awakened by Dean unbuckling and pulling off his jeans for him an hour later. As he crawled into the sheets still half asleep, he vaguely heard Dean telling him that he had to go out again, and to not leave the camper while he was away. In his mind he was begging Dean not to go. Grabbing at his waist and pleading with him. But his mouth wouldn’t move, and nor would his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean almost ran to Grange’s trailer despite being exhausted from the long day and sleepless night. He desperately needed to go on another hunt. It was the one thing that kept him going despite the self-loathing he felt every time the Master had his way with him, the nightmares that wouldn’t let him sleep, the constant pain with no relief. He wanted to bury himself in the warmth that was Sam, his only comfort, the only thing that kept him going, but he had to keep himself away. Keep the evil away from Sam. Hunting monsters gave him satisfaction and sense of well-being he had not had in years, like he was doing something good. Maybe somehow killing evil could save him - free him - from the evil within. Grange had been tracking something in town since they got here. Maybe he had figured it out by now. 

When he opened the door to Grange’s trailer, Grange was sitting with his back to the door in the middle of his room, an open closet with a wall full of maps and pictures and notes in front of him. 

“Grange?” he called.

“Mmm hmm.” 

”How’s it going?”

“I think we’ve found ourselves a shapeshifter, ” Grange answered distractedly.

“Great! Silver to the heart, right? Let’s go kill it!” His mind filled with the vision of burying his knife in a monster’s heart and all exhaustion, pain and worry vanished.

Grange sighed as he turned around to look at him.

“Dean, why don’t you stay out of this one. You are growing into a damn good hunter and I’m really, truly proud of you, but this is not what I had planned when I started training you. All I wanted to do was help you protect yourself and Sam here, at the circus. Every time I take you on a hunt, I worry that something might happen. You act rashly without care for yourself. You might get hurt, or killed, and then where would Sam be? I can’t protect you while I’m trying to hunt a monster. And shapeshifters are really quick and strong.”

“OK, OK. I promise to be careful,” Dean cut in. “I don’t have to get close. I can use a gun. You’ve taught me well enough, right?” He pulled a chair over and sat down. “Look, we’ve talked before of how this constant moving around the country makes us an easy target and I can’t just wait for the monsters to come here and risk danger to Sam again. Plus, you need me. Hunting is so much more dangerous on your own. And Grange,” he drew a deep breath, “I need this. My life sucks, man. I need to feel like I’m doing something good - helping people.” 

He waited as Grange sat with his head bowed for what seemed like five minutes. Finally, Grange got up wearily. “Alright, I’ll take you. But be careful OK? And do exactly what I say. I think the shifter’s in the old subway tunnels. We’ve got to go tonight before someone else is hurt.”

He bounded up. “OK! let’s go then!”

“Hey Sam! Know where your brother is? He wasn’t at any of his chores this morning.” 

Sam had just sat down to breakfast when an annoyed looking clown by the name of Ben came over to his seat. “No, Sir. He didn’t come back last night.” As he watched Ben walk off with his breakfast muttering something about lazy shitheads, the memory of what he saw last night flooded back. His appetite gone, he quickly swallowed the mouthful and went to find Grange.

Grange, though, was nowhere to be seen either. He wasn’t in his trailer and he wasn’t at the practice area. Maybe he had gone to get supplies and taken Dean with him. He decided to start on his training while he waited. He did some stretches, push-ups and finger weight training, then did some laps around the circus camp before taking up some knives for throwing practice. 

After a few rounds, he turned at the crunch of gravel, expecting to see Grange at last. Instead he saw the Circus Master. Sam thought he looked like a Mexican highway robber in a Western, a hard face under black curly hair and beard, brown suede hat, sharp white shirt and a belt with a huge golden buckle on his black jeans. 

“Hiya Sammy, I see you’re improving on your knife throwing. You wouldn’t happen to know where your brother is, do ya?” The Master’s fingers casually gripped his belt as he towered over Sam somehow, even though Sam was as tall as him now. 

“No sir. I haven’t seen him since last night.” Sam boldly looked the big man right in the eye as he quaked inside. 

Master barked a laugh. “I guess you saw a good bit of him then.”

His face burned and he heard a whistling like a teakettle gradually growing in his head. “Maybe he left because he found someone else.” 

“Oh no. He’ll come back... if he’s not dead, that is. I’m not worried about that.” The Master grinned.

The whistling in his head grew so high he thought his head would explode like one of those cartoons. He couldn’t even hear what the Master was saying until the man gripped his shoulder and looked directly into his eyes as he ordered, “Sam, under no circumstances must you go looking for them. It could be dangerous, and you need to stay safe.” 

Sam swallowed at the intensity that seemed to almost compel him. “Yes, sir,” he answered in a strangled whisper.

The Master patted him on the head. “That’s a good boy.” 

As soon as the Circus Master was out of sight, he turned and ran to Grange’s trailer. Like hell, he was going to stay put. He’d show the Circus Master that he was not a little boy anymore. He would find Dean and Grange all by himself. But first, he had to find out more.


End file.
